8 hearts and a mission
by SunandStars09
Summary: 2 Villages seperated after something stupid...reunited to save us all..but what hapPens if something worse than death hapPened..love was formed...
1. Chapter 1

Preview

Sakura Haruno age 18 along with her other friends Ino Yamanaka, Tenten kojio made up last name, and Hinata Huygua are sent on a mission. The mission is to go to the boys village and pair up with there top boys..will attractions happen or disaster? 


	2. the mission and war

Sakura and her gang were travling at a fast pace through the trees on there way to Konoha in order to start there mission properly. She could still not beleive that her mentor gave her and her friends this job. Frankley she hated the male population ever sence that horrible night. She put that in the back of her mind and remembered what Tsunada had told them "Don't hurt them girls i know u might want to but we have to become allias with them. You will be living with them for the time being. Your mission is very IMPORTANAT fail and it will cost of our villages and maybe ever all of our lives."

Sakura sighed it was going to be a very long mission...

--In Konoha--

What do u mean Kakashi!!!!!!! (yelled 1 over active ninja and 2 just gapted at them and one just muttered troublemsome) Why our four FEMALES coming here anyway asked Neji Huguya? There just weak anyway answered Sasuke Uchiha. Troublesome answered Shikamaru Nara with a lazy yawn.

Well said Kakashi or hokage ( i know he isent but lets just pretend shell we?) we neEd them to help with the war with that village. Now boys I know there females but dont let there apperances get to you. There know to be short but deadley. There smiles are sweet but your blood will run cold. I heard even one has pink hair and is only 4'8 but stronger than 100 grown males. There is medics on there team and weapon specialist along with jutsus that our top notch. So i want you to treat them with some dignity and respect. Also you will be sharing your house with them

WHAT THE FUCK NO WAY scremed all the boys and i mean even Sasuke and Neji. Why the hell do we have to share out house with those "female traitors"

There not traitors its not there fault that when all of you guys are 2 and yes there the same age as you that the disagrement happened. The femals were all sent to live in a new village know as Kaoh. Whille us males stayed here in Konoha. They had no choice and so do not make it as if it were there fault. Us men lost many females importnat to us. Some were our wifes and daughters. So dont go around being fuckers to them.

Oh and Neji your cousin Hinata is one of the 4 that will be arriving. Oh well lo0k at the time they will be here probabley any minute now.

Neji i didnt know that u had a female cousin..Is she hott asked Naruto Uzamaki?

Glaring touch her u idiot and i will kill u before you are even able to utter "Ramen"

Gulp...

Well said Tenten kojio were here.. everyone shoulders back heads held high and smile we were after brough up to look presentable

Yeah lets do it shouted the four other girls

Heads High and shoulders back the girls walked into Konoha only to be met by unwanted stares gawking and the 4 top males and the Hokage.

THERE HERE SHOUTED THE GUARDS

Welcome girls to our village..but why do u have blood on you??

_woot cliffhanger..i hope u like is so far..review please..this is my first fic..and if u want to contribute ur ideas for later chapters just tell me..its greatley appreciated._


	3. daddy and boys

Sakura looked at the other girls and asked with her eyes if she should tell in front of all. But before she could even utter a breath 4 men from the crowd came out running and scoopted up each of the girls.

Sakura Chan your here omg your here i missed you so much said Haro Haruno. You look so much like your mom and your eyes are like mine. Oh how i have missed you my sweet little girl.

Dad said the pink haired charry blossom?  
what... i am very sorry but i do not remember you.  
she lo0ked down in utter sadness meanwhile the other girls were having similar thoughts

Hinata your here I have missed you..Your the young heaiess to our clan and you will be required to take over it said Joah Huguya. (not real names i know get over it..lol)  
Father said the young blue haired girl I am sorry but I am here on a mission than after i will be returning to my home back in Kaoh. I am depley sorry

Ino my my now u look identical to your mother. Look how you have grown. Into a very pretty young lady. And i can tell by the looks of it you our strong saod Noah.  
Umm Father I umm its go0d to see you said the blond blue eyes beauty. I hope to get to know you better whille i have my stay here.

Tenten look how tall you are. And by those muscles you lo0k strong said Jack.  
Father said the brown bun girl I have no memories of you but wish to get to know my other family whille i am here.

The fathers kissed there girls cheeks and one last hugg and walked into the crowds.

The 4 top female ninja aproached the Hokage and the 4 top boys.

Hello we our the 4 female ninja from Kaoh and i would like to introuduce ourselfes.

I am Sakura Haruno age 18 I am strong and apprentice on Lady Tsunade said the pink haired girl with striking green eyes.

I am Ino Yamanaka age 18 i specilize in the mind transfer jutsue said the blond hair girls who had her hair up in a high poneytail and baby blue eyes.

I am Tenten Kojio I am almost 19 i am a weapon mistress. Hightley know in my village said the girl who hair is brown and is placed back into 2 buns.

I am Hinata Huguya i am 18 and have a special ability that is know only in my family said the girl with short blue hair and white eyes.

Hokage sama said Sakura I wish to speak to you and the other 4 boys (gestures behind him) in private please

okay than Sakura chan we may go with that he lept off onto the nearest roof and with mighty speed lept from roof to roof. Alas the boys and girls did the same. within minutes they were peacefully in the hokages towers office.

Well take a seat said Kakashi and all 9 of them sat down.  
well i would like to introuduce my top boys before we get down to business.

Sasuke Uchiha is 18 strongest male ninja has his own special blood like trait to chicken blue hair and black onex eyes.

Naruto Uzamaki age 18 number one nuckel head ninja. Blond hair and blue eyes.

Neji Huguya almost 19 secound branch in his clan and has his own blood line trait. Lond brown hair and white eyes.

_(dont ask why i am describing them_)

Shikamaru Nara age 18 loves to watch clouds very high IQ. Has a pineapple head with brown hair and brown eyes.

Now that we all know who we are i would like to know why you four have blood on you.

Sakura stood up and all eyes went to her.

Kakashi sama we have blood on us on account we got attacked on the way here by rouge ninjas. It was not a bad battle or anything it was accutally quite easy. The only reason we have blood on us is that we decided to make there death very slow and painful.

All the men in the room were speachless after they herd what the short girl said. They could not beleive that these girls that look so sweet could be so evil..They were shocked beyond beleif.

Well thankyou Sakura now lets get down to business shall we suggested Kakashi.

First i want you guys to work in teams of 2. One boy and girl of my choosing. and i have already disussted this with Lady Tsunade so she knows the order.

Sakura and Sasuke

Neji and Tenten

Ino and Shikamaru

Naruto and Hinata

I want you guys to work together you already know that you will be living with one another. Know down to business the war with that country I need you 8 in top shape. and in order to do this you will have to work as a team and be able to bond with one another and get over differences. You guys are now like a family i want you to be able to talk to one another as if you have been bestfreinds for years on end. I will later on give you more information on what exactley will happen but for now i want you to bond. So you are exsucced for the rest of the day to go home and get to know one another better. And be nice (stared at the boys) Now dismissted!!

Hai!! replied the 8 before leaping out the window onto the nearest treetop.

Hmm though Kakashi maybe i should help them with getting to know one another and who knows maybe this will help reunite our villages to.

They raced through the tree tops and roofs and soon they were in front of a huge house.

Welcome to our home well your home to now said Naruto

They all entered the huge house and went to the livingroom and sat down.

I want to know something about you guys said shika so let's go in the back training dome (_no one can see them_) and we can see what you can do.

hai!

they went in the backyard and each girl stood next to one another

Hinata chan said Naruto lets see what you can do

hai! she activated her special trait blood line and did some very advance jutsue

Okay tenten your next said neji

Sakura may i borrow you for this one?

sure tenten where do you want me?

by the tree

sakura walked over to the tress and put her back to it

than in a blink of an eye tenten through 20 kunias at her without even looking. Each one went around the pink girl never touching her.

Neji was very impressed with this.

alright Ino you troublesome woman your up

Ino walked up and stood in front of Shika

Catch me will u she asked?

troublesome..(but he really did not know what she ment by this)

Hinata may i use u?

sure Ino-chan

Ino did some hand seals and yelled "mind transfer jutsue"

her body went limp and skika caught her just in time and held her bridal style

wtf?? said all the boys she faints

You guys are idiots came Ino's voice (_does she have the same voice when she transfers bodies if not my bad_)

Let me demenstrate my jutsue with that she took out a kunai knife and slisted Hinatas arm a bit and the same mark turned up on her own body that was in shikas arms.

But where is Hinata-chan said Naruto worry in his voice

Oh dont worry Naruto she is find I am going to trancsfer back

and with that she did

When back in her own body she never relized that she could feel so warm in "a damn males arms she likes to call them" ( u wil find out why so0ner or later)

she soon moved out with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks thankgod no one noticted besides a troublesome male

alright pinky sais sasuke lets see what you can do.

alright let me just heal Ino and Hinata first

and with that she did a jutsue and a green light burst from her hands and the wounds were gone

males are impressed

Sakura went up and decided to use her super sterighnth to the 4'8 girl build up half chakra into her hand and slammed it into the ground which cause 4 trees to fall over and all the boys and 3 girls to jump out of the way

wow sakura chan that is amazing i didnt know u were so strong

thanks Naruto

yeah nice pinky

all the boys just gappted at Sasuke never in his whole life did he give someone else a compliment (scary)

Well guys its really getting late and we traveled quite a way. HOw about tomorrow you show us your moves but for now lets get some sleep said tenten

so the boys showed there partner there rooms which just happened to be right next to there's (_dont ask why that is_) and left them to get sleep whille they did they same.

None on the girls could sleep so after they changed into shorts and tanktops they decided to go outside and sit on the beach _(yes they live by the beach how co0l)_

They decided what any normal teenage girl would do gossip about none other than the 4 new boys they just met

Whille talking about them they got so destracted that they didnt relize there was a prescence behind them

But...

_sorry guys this one was kinda long but the next few chaps will tell more of all there lives and stuff_


	4. fight and memories

In the nick of time Tenten and Sakura noticed and pushed the other 2 girls out of harms way

What the hell was that for asked Ino (not noticing that there were attackers)

Ino-chan look said Hinata

o0o ugly guys in tacky outfits..what a shame that our world is coming to today..tisk said Ino..

As Ino pointed out they were wearing something rather oDd as a matter of fact..Green tights orange shirts and had over grown socks over there heads and were wearing Kunai knifes in the air saying..On the ground and we promise to break you innocences..

The 4 exchanged glances than just burst out laughing..Well said Sakura why dont we show them that its not nice to sneak up on girls whille they have there talks..

the girls slowely but swiftley took out some Kunais and started to walk towards them.

--meanwhille with our boys--

they were acually having a smilar conversation

OMG THESE GIRLS KICK ASS said Naruto..

I mean did u see there moves and omg Sakura she looks so small and than she does that.. Holy shit!!

Dope calm down its not like we couldent do that if we didnt try replied sasuke

TeMe!!

Hn..

Troublesome..

YOu know what Negi your cousin looks really strong just like you replied naruto..oh and she is cute

Naruto if u value your life i wouldent say anything about Hinata anymore

eee??

i wonder why they left to go out to the beach _(yes the boys know there not stupid)_

idk lets go out there and maybe we can find out a little more about them suggested shika..how troublesome

I would also like to ask my cousin how my Aunt Dawn is to I some what remember her

So they made there way out the back door and went around the bin to see the 4 girls in a battle with these funky looking ninjas

well they decided to sit back and see what they were going to do

--with the girls--

Okay they may look weird and scared but damn there good said a very over exausted sakura..she is still very tired from the journey and everything earlier

girls i say we use that move

hehe they all had evil smirks on ther face your right

the boys are sweatdroping but beyond curious

well u guys are obviousley stronger than us so we might as well give in and ur also so hott (not) but please go easy on us weak and annoying girls said Hinata

yes please said Ino and tenten

well said the leader i guess u guys can become out whores i really like the pink one

inner sakure-twitch

well ur not half bad urself she said in a very suducative voice -twitch-

the girls all went up to a man and put there arms around there necks and started purring in there ears..why dont we leave and we can get better aquainted they suggested..secretley holding Kunais behind there back...

okay wtf is going on said Naruto blowing there cover

damit said Ino all the girls jumpted away and looked at the boys in utter desgust..we need to have a talk later boys said a very pissed Tenten

you girls were deseaving us u..BITCHES

--twitch-  
you guys are going to die now and the fact ur fassion statement is going to go to hell with u said a very upset Ino

yeah and in the matter of the next 10 minutes there lay 4 Dead unfashionable Ninja

well to hell with them..think guys we could of made them pay if werent inturupted ever so rudley they turned around and glared daggers at there new teamates

do u mind telling us why u guys did that said sakura coming face to face with sasuke

Hn we didnt mean to but the dope has a loud...before he could finish his sentence Sakura wobbled back and forth and uttely collapsed in Sasuke Uchiahas arms.

SAKURA OMG..said Ino

dont worry u troubelsome loud women she is just way over her chakra count for 2day i am very surprised she was even able to fight like she just did..she must really be something else.  
i guess we should take her to bed but after that all the rest of us need to talk said Hinata

Sasuke dropped Sakura off in her room and whille placing her down he tucked her hair behind her ear..and whisperd something into her ear that making the young pink hair girl smile in her sleep

Sasuke went back down to the living room where the other 6 were waiting

I think you 3 should tell us what u were trying to pull back there said Neji

well that is one of our sepcial moves exsplained Tenten..it is to get our enimes that our annoying or dont know how to dress _(yes this may be odd coming from tenten but go with it :D)_ to want us whille we get them from behind. That may sound dirty from us but thats were the fun comes in. After we slowely torture them and use we get information out of them. There death is usually a very painful exsperence.

okay well i guess that does say something..

now Hinata i want to know something said Neji

Sure anything u want

I want to know how my Aunt is doing

o0o her smile turned into a frown and her eyes droppted

I am sorry Neji but she was murdered

WHAT..how is that possible what happened

well you guys should know something first..when the females were all sent to make there own villages all those years back there wasent alot of room at the time. So it was 4 moms per house with there kids..Our moms were the best there and that was there great downfall..One night when we were only about 5 and all of our moms were at the suppermarket..these rouge ninjas broke into our house and they took us and threatened to do horrible things to us if we screamed..They left a note for our moms at where we our..WHen they came the rouge told them to either do what they said or we would be killed. OUr moms got down on the ground and we had to watch them get defilled one by one over and over..(tears are now in the girls eyes)..Than they slicted there throats..They though they were dead and we were screaming on account they were approcahing us with the same glint they did to our moms in there eyes now..We didnt train yet. OUr moms wanted us to live a normal free peacful life..They approaced Sakura first and he was getting to near all of a sudden u see Sakuras mom rise off the ground and attack with the rest of the energy she has left in her body. She killed them all and sent us free..Than she fell to the ground we rushed forward to see if we could help her..she said that her time was up and that she loves Sakura and Sakuras dad..She told us that we need to train and become the best and never let anything bad happen to any of us..

So from that day forward all we did from dawn to dusk was train and eat 2 meals a day..We worked hard and became the top when we were 10..We are amazing and we will defeat all Ninjas trying to get in our ways.

The boys could not beleive what they had just heard.

Sasuke fell peer rage but sympothey for the pink haired girl

Shikamaru though it was very troubelsome but also felt bad

Naruto was completley pissed and ranting on "you guys are living up to her goal. YOur amazing people and such"

Neji wanted to go back in time and save his aunt..his father had told stories of her and how she loved Neji and such..rage was burrning in his eyes..

So girls i take it by the look on there face that u told them of our stories said sakura walking in the room

Sakura how our u feeling asked Ino getting up to give her bestfriend a small hug..

I am feeling a lot better i think i over did it today guys..please dont tell tsunade..My mom is probabley looking at me down in shame..she hung her head in shame with tears streaming down her face

sasuke felt a weird urge to get up and hug her and kiss her tears away..but being the Sasuke he is he didnt bother with it (where did that though even come from said sasuke to himself..innter--you know u like her...no..Hn)

After about another 10 minutes of uncomfterble silence Hinata decided to break the nosie..Why dont u guys tell us about u..But wait till 2morrow its already midnight and us girls training starts at 4 we need to get some shut eye so we can be able to get up in time..

alright will tell u Hinata-chan said naruto night and with that naruto gave her a hug (making hinata blush like crazy) and left to go upstairs with the rest of the boys.

all of them went to bed with there own thoughs but those soon forgot as they slippted off into a deep sleep

_yeah i know this chap was pretty long but i hope u liked it maybe some answers were answered..i dont know when i will next update but please send ur suggestions to me..i do care to hear..thanks_


	5. new power hearts growing

The next morning the girls did what they always do...train...

After that they came back home and decided that they would make breakfast for there oh so favorite boys (roll eyes) boys are still sleeping, girls train at 5..cause no one is up and they can practice certian moves

The boys wake up and it is around 7ish and they smell something coming from there kitchen..Wondering what is going on they get up and get dressed very quickley and rush downstairs. And what lays before them is what they think as a feast they usually only have ceral or -ramen- They look around and see the girls in the kitchen bringing out the rest..

what is the special occasion asked Neji?

What do you mean..Oh the food..dont you guys eat like this all the time.. I know that us girls always eat this much..duh..Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!! says Tenten

(sweatdrops from Tentens comment also because there was enough food here to feed an army and they looked like they barley weighed 100 pounds)

there was a knock at the door and Hinata went and answered it..It was a chunnin (sp?) there is a message to the 4 female residents..and with that he gave her a scroll and bowed and left

Tenten,Sakura,Ino,Hinata Lady Tsunade has messaged me and told me that she is coming today for a visit..To show you off to konoha elders..She wants you in your ANBU offits and be ready by noon. You will be showing off everything from bloodline limits. This will be done in a stadium that cannot be seen so no enimies of ours will get in..Be ready and she cannot wait to see her most prised students again.

Kakashi

P.S your fathers will also be there to see you in action ( :D )

Well girls we get to see Lady Tsunade again..I am so excited said Tenten..Sakura you know what you must do..

It will be nothing..Hinata you are skilled enough to treat my wounds after correct

SAKURA-CHAN what are you talking about..whille will you not be able to treat yourself

Now Naruto you will see later lets he k?

And with that they ate there meal well everyone else did whille a certain blond haired male inhailed his food.. After they were done eating and had cleaned up there meal it was around 9 A.M..So the boys went off and trained whille the girls decided to do some house cleaning..They could not get over how much of a mess this place was!! What surprised them the most was when they went and looked under the couch they found hundreds of instant Ramen cups smashed into the couch..desgusting..By the time they were done it was about 10:30..so they went upstairs to there respected rooms and decided to lay down and take a nap before they went to meet with Lady Tsunade. They got up about half and hour later

11:40 the males came back and stop dead track went entering there home..It was CLEAN and SPOTLESS they could not beleive it..On account they probabley had not seen the floors in many MANY years. Then there heard some pounding upstairs and relized that it was probabley the girls. When they came down they were awe-struck again..There ANBU offits were totally different than theres (black pants,shirt+Green vest is theres..correct..if not "my bad") The girls all had there fair in a bun pulled back black sandles black length skirt with fishnetting socks and a black top with a light green vest..There masks were the ram. Well boys said Sakura who was obviouley the shortest out of the group stepped forward..Shall we be going we do not want to be late for our mentor..Oh and after were done remember you guys still have to tell us about ur past.

WOW YOU GUYS ALL LOOK AMAZING!! said Naruto

Thanks Naruto now let's get going shall we?

with that the 8 left the house to go to the staduim were they will be meeting there Leaders.

It is now noon and they are bowing before Lady Tsunade and Kakashi

Well girls I am happy to say that you all arrived saftley

Hai! couresed 4 differnt voices

Well lets show the elders what us females are capable of first up is Ino

_(okay so i dont really feel like telling about what exactley they had to do so I am skipping to Sakura)_

Tenten,Ino,and Hinata are all off sitting off on a bench and panting heavely after showing off what they could do to there full power...lets just say everyone is awestruvk..no one could beleive that the female village could hold so much power.

Now but not least my apprenctice Sakura Haruno loud cheers are going all around the staduim and GO SAKURA-CHAN for a lound mouth blond

I will be fighting my apprentice..Everyone in my village already knows that she has ever surpassed I..So this will be a go0d fight

Yeah it will be good mumbled Tenten to Neji who just nodded back that he heard her

Let the fight begin yelled Kakashi..than he flipped out his little orange book

Tsunade luged herself at Sakura who just sidestepped her..But at the same time kicked her in the shin..sending her mentor flying.

more kicks punches weapons followeed...Finally Tsunade shouts..Sakura use ur best and most mighty move..Dont worry Hinata Knows what to do after

Sakura starts to charge all of her charkra into her fists her eyes turn a very dark green her short pink hair goes wild and her village protector falls to the ground..withing a matter of 25 secounds she is ready..She charges Tsunade and with each step she took the ground turns to ash. She puts a full blow to "Tsunade"_ (okay people Tsunade is not an idiot and knows what Sakura can do..so she used a replacement)_ it turns into a log but exsplodes sending billions of splinters everywhere..People in the crowd are dogging and using Kunai's to block.

After that she falls to her knees and starts to cough out blood and grabs her head..Hinata and a team of medics along with all the other guys/girls come running..Sakura is now on the ground tears streaming down her face but a smile tugging at her lips..

Everyone shouts in and applauds what she just did..Her father and Naruto being the loudest out of the bunch..

Well go0d elders of Konoha now may i ask u are my girls good enough to fight with u?

Kakashi stands up orange book in hand and says u girls are more than welcome to help us fight after the amazing power they have showed us..You have trained them well..And i can tell ur apprentice has worked hard to master what she did..But I have a question..what kind of jutsue was

Oh well that..It was something Sakura came up with on her own free time..She said that it took her about a year to even get as far as she has..SHe has not mastered it completley yet though..

Tsunade looks down and see's her apprentice about to fall asleep on the ground..By the looks of it Hinata has healed her to the best of her powers..And looks warn herself..Ino and Tenten don't look so hot either..Than an evil idea was placed into her mind..

Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,and Shikamaru said Tsunade i want you guys to give ur partners a piggyback ride back to your house

Hn said sasuke as he helped Sakura onto her back and the rest of the girls got on there males back

Tsunade said Kakashi..what was that all about..

well remember how we want our villages to become one again..maybe if we can get our top ninjas to fall in love with one another than we can reunite..and fight for one

you were always the smart one on our team u know that

yes i do beamed Tsuande.

Well girls get some rest Tsunade turned to look at them..I am very pround at how much u guys have worked..Now remember trust will be the key to winning this war

with that said she dismissed the boys and they lept off into the dusk _(the whole thing was like 6 hours..they had breaks and stuff inbetween and what not)_

the boys arrived at there house about 10 minutes later and dropped the girls on the couches and than sat next to them

Wow you girls are amazing. I dint know they u could fight so well Hinata-chan..

well my aunt and Neji's mom helped me train..It was hard but i grew use to it..

Tenten how did u learn to throw like that said Neji

well back at home I am known as the weapon mistress.. I can hit any destination that i care to hit..

Ino how did u learn to move as fast as that..

well i always like to chase forehead girl over there (points to sakura) and relized i love running and thats why

now sakura started Neji but the sight before him made him stop and all the other heads turned toward what he was looking at.

There lay Sakura Haruno with her head on Sasuke shoulder and it seemed that the young Unchiha was fast asleep as well as his head was i top of her head..

OO this is great payback said Naruto randomley pulling out a digital camera and taking a billion picks of the young teens fast asleep on the couch.

Guys said Hinata I think we should leave them and let them sleep and we should just turn in early tonight to..

Hai said all the other voices..The other 6 walked up the stairs whille the other 2 layed on the couch..

In the middle of the night Sasuke woke up to a smell of charryblossoms and pink hair..After relizing that it was Sakura and that she was completley fast asleep he decided that it would be rude to wake her so he layed down on the couch and layed her next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist whille she snuggled into his chest and he drifted off back into a wonderfil sleep (_SasSaku moment XD_)

Without even sensing it a presence that was not friendley seen the whole action and with a satisfied smile tugging at his lips he lept off into the night on his way back to tell us the sudden news..

_(okay guys another chapter in now complete..I will post again when i get more reviews..But untill than i am going to leave u in suspence..So review please..and i hope u like it so far..and dont be afraid and tell me something u would like to see in this..I am welcome 2 all suggestions :D)_


	6. new found memories :D

The bubblegum female opened her eyes to just want to shut them again..she had a pounding headace..so she tried to sit up only to relize that something was around her waist and also the fact she felt vary warm. So she looked up only to relize that she was in the arms of none other that Sasuke Uchiha..Curious as to how she wound up in the perdicument she decided to awaken the reven hair male and ask..

Umm Sasuk-e she stuttered.damit she though i cant beleive i stuttered i sound like Hinata from all those years ago.(er.)

The raven haired male stirred and awoke to green eyes staring into his onxy..he lo0ked beyond starteled and instead of saying a thing pushed Sakura off the couch lept up and began to walk upstairs to his room (btw-girls are not training 2day there taking it easy from the day before)

WHAT THE HELL SASUKE Sakuras voice boomed through the house waking everyone else up...I wake u up to ask you if you could possiley lift the iron hold u had around my waist so i could get up and take some motron or something for the fucking headace i have.. and yes you made it worse..and u push me off the damn couch..didnt u learn any manners..you could of said something along the lines of move or get off and unleashed me but instead u pushed me off the fucking couch

by now Naruto and others are all watching from the 2nd floor and Naruto has his digital camera out again and he is recording the whole fight for blackmail later on.

Hn. Sakura your annoying

with that said he turned around and started walking upstairs..

--Back with Sakura and Co.--

I can't beleive that total arrogant bastard (headace is now gone..she forgot about it)

Mr.I am so Great and u know what its not like i did it..I just woke up and his arm was around me

Oh mother i am so sorry i must put u to sham in some way over this incident..

(So basically the rest of the day Sakura ranted about Sasuke and disrespct and stuff..whille Sasuke was in his room he really wanted to appolpgize (no one freak..k) and the rest of the gang decided to go walk around town on account the girls havent really got a chance to see everything yet)

When Sasuke felt that everyones chakras left he decided to get up and go find the pink haired female. After looking all around the house he relized she must be outside in there private training area

_(AUTHORS NOTE: I suck at spelling--but please keep reading)_

When he walked out side he looked around and than a flash of pink caught his attention. He looked over in her general direction and seen that she was beting the bluddly plup out of very sad tree..she was mumbling things under her breath such as -chicken ass, no manners, fuck this, onxy- Sasuke just stood there twitching at the "chicken ass comMent"

Sakura he called out

The cheery blossom turned around and jade met onxy she responded

What do u want Uchiha she asked icley (is that a word..OH well)

i just wanted to say sorry for pushing u off a couch, i just dont want the guys to have my ass..u get what i mean? Males and Females are exspost to hate one another correct..get what i mean..us waking up side by side could start god knows what right now..

After thinking about it Sakura got an evil glint in her eye that went un-noticed by Sasuke and replied-Dont worry sasuke-KUN i forgive u sakura chirpted happilly than ran up to sasuke and gave him a friendley punch in his arm. which than sent him flying into a tree about half a mile away

o0pse said Sakura with a twinkle in her eye as she ran off to go seE is Sasuke was Okay or not

--Later that Day--

Sakura and Sasuke were in the living room watcing Tv (Sasuke had a few bandages on and ice on his arm) when there friends decided to come home

So said Ino, i Was just wondering about something, we told u guys about our past and then u promised u would tell us about yours so speak up or be killed..j/k but tell us please

Troublesome-Shika said under his breath i guess i will start..(they all sat down in a circle.."partners-cpugh soon to be couples cough- next to one another")I have a mom and dad who taught me everything i know..i have a 200 IQ i am just a genius and thats it

I will go next said Naruto- I am hyperactive and GOING TO BE THE NEXT HOKAGE, i am madley in love with Ramen (sweatdrops),Oh and..he says sadley..when i was just a baby i had a deamon name Kubyi (sp) sealed away in me..he was the 9 tailed fox..but i am a good guy still even though the village shuns me and everything..

Hinata who was sittling next to him pats him on the back saying she dosent think anything different of him..all the girls agree.

Well said Neji-there is nothing to say about me except i am an amazing fighter and am part of the branch house who respect the main branch..i have a curse on me..but the main branch is making us whole as soon as the stupid war is over with..And with that we will all be equal..

woW..Neji..i am so happy said Hinata who was sitting on Neji other side..thats cool said tenten sitting on his right

Hn. I guess my turn.. said the dark hair male known as Sasuke..I am one of the last males in my clan..My brother Itachi killed all the rest of them when i was 8 years old..I havent heard about the females..so i dont know if there alive or not..My main goal is to revenge them and kill my piece of shit of a brother..(woah)

Oh Sasuke-Kun said Sakura as she gave him a huge bear hug witch made his face turn red to blue with in secounds..

sakura i dont think he can breath said Ino who was sitting next to her

Oh sorry but i am happy to tell u that the Female Uchihas are alive I am acually really go0d freinds with your mother..she gave me advice on how to throw a Kunai better..

with that sasuke smiled and the closest person next to sakua was naruto..HOLY SHIT THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END I JUST SEEN HIM CRACK A SMILE..OMG OMG OMG OMG

naruto you bit baka said Ino as she through something at him..leave him alone he is happy to know that his other half of the family is living well still..duh!!

Dobe--said Sasuke and Neji

Well thankyou guys said the Hugguya Heariss as she stood up..for telling us more about yourselfes..

HEY OMG GUYS I HAVE A GREAT IDEA..exclaimed Sakura why dont we have a sleepover tonight and we can watch scary movies and all...

Yeah said all the girls and the guys reluctley nodded in agreement also..

so the rest of the night the girls and guys watched scary movies opened up a couple of Sake bottles and eventually fell asleep...girls heads on the male partners chest with the guys hands protectivley around there waist..

they all slept in a peacfull slumber and never heard someone coming in or even for the fact that they were being moved or anything..they all though that is was a peacful dream...

untill...

_(OMG SORRY GUYS for not updating for so long..school has been hell..damn..anyway..i wish for more reviews..i want at least alot before my next update..its sad with the amount i have..sorry if this chap was bad but next one will be amazing..so for now abiento :D)_


	7. How Dare YOu!

Authors Note: This Chap is going to go in more "depth" with there mothers murder..so be far-warned ..thanks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

Jade orbs opened slowley only to close almost instatley a pounding headace happened to take place and the previous nights memories the guys telling them about them self,hanging-out,Sake (to much Sake),falling asleep with Sasuke that right there made her eyes open instantley and a blush to her cheeks. before she could dwellon the matter any longer she relized she was no longer in her house or for that matter sleEping right next to Sasuke

she was chained to a wall and looking dead ahead she see's sasuke on the other side of there prision..a sudden chill went up her arm reminding her that she was only in her night clothes witch consist of short-shorts and a tanktop..damn it she though as she tried to move her arms pinned.. after contless tries to brake the chains with my inhuman strenth i gave up and decided to do something else such as..well lets see might as well try waking sasuke and the rest up..sakura turned her head to the side the see Ino was next to her followeed by Ten-ten and than HInata..Than she relized partner was with partner..Shikamaru was across from Ino, Neji from Tenten and Naruto from Hinata a suDden grown made her eyes focuse back over in her partner area..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke P.O.V.

I opened my eyes a mer-fraction before the booming hangover hit..Instantley i though i will wake up Sakura and force her to heal my aching head..So attempting to turn to my side and take my arm to shake her...

wait why cant i move my arm

Onxy eyes shot open wide and i relized my arms and legs were strapted with metal chains and that it was damp around where i was

its not going to help to try breaking your bonds said a femile voice...i raised my head to look in Jade eyes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V.

sakura told Sasuke that it was not going to help him to attempt to break his bonds than slowely said male raised his eyes to meet her's

"Sakura where are we"

Sasuke i dont have any clue except my head in murding me and that i am beyond cold and our friends are still out

"Did you try to get out already?"

Yes i have tried with my strength it is just not working..but maybe if i try pumping chakra into my arms it will help

with that sakura attempted to put alot of chakra into muscles only to have electrical engry being surged through her body..a percing scream that rang through there cell and waking up the rest of the sleeping Ninja

"Sakura what the hell happend asked Sasuke"

--pant--pant-- I dont know but don't use ur chakra something is up with the metal cuffs

Forhead all eyes drifted to Ino

what is it Pig??

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY AM I CHAINED TO THIS FUCKING COLD WALL?

well i can exsplain that (bum bum bum) you guys well i should say you girls to be exact should no who i am

Johe Sakura spat i though my mother killed you

All eyes landed on Sakura and more men enterd the room

So the young Cherry Blossom i can see bloomed into a beautiful flower..Ne? Johe said suggestivley

WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU TALK TO SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD SPAT A VERY ANGRY NARUTO

Naruto-Kun said Hinata you remember our story the "guys who killed our mom's" that's them

You are exspost to be dead Haruno-sama killed you i seen it with my own eyes shouted Ten-ten with tears streaming from her brown orbs

O.O chuckled Johe..she though she killed me and so do u guys but ur were probabley to young to notice i did a replacement Jutsue and it was skilled enoght to look as if i had died and i could even get an autospy and they would still presume that i was a real person..boys clapped Johe bring in those pictures

The next thing that made everyone gasp and yes i am even talking about sasuke and Neji...they were of There mothers before death

The Pictures were of Hola Haruno and Jade Yamanaka and Helen kojio and Dawn Huguya smiling and holding there daughters hands whille at the park..they all were laughing and looked like they were having a picnic of some sort from what was laid in the background

what is the point of this you bastard growled (to everyone amazment) Hinata...are you rubbing in our fucking face that we use to be happy and that we miss our moms like no other??

Not at all i just wanted to remind you guys what they looked like before you see the next set..The next thing you know tears were coming from all faces except to prodigies and a lazy ass

they were pictures of the night of the murder Sakura and the others were in a corner tied up and crying there eyes out whille you see a picture of the mothers bloody and defilled..then the last pic was of Sakuras mom killing "johe".

Y-oU Bas-Tard screamed ino -WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND US OF THAT NIGHT, WERE TRYING TO MOVE ON AND YOU HAVE TO BRING IT BACK, WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN HALF US HERE, DO YOU KNOW WHO WE OUR OR THOSE BOYS, IF YOU DID YOU WOULD REGRET IT, AND WHY THE HELL BRING THE BOYS THEY HALF NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, IT'S BETWEEN U AND ALL OF US!!!!

Ino-started Shikamaru but he didnt know what to say or even what to do, he could never imagine if this happened to him and than brough back

Well to answer your questions blonde said Johe

1.)+2.) You will find out

3.) and yes we know exactley who the four deadley Female Ninjas are and those boys

4.) The boys had an iron grip on you four -insert blush- so we had to bring them and than tied them up and now they can watch what will happen to you guys

* * *

the boys are all pissed how dare they do this to those girls they have been through so much and than there here for what entertainment Oh will they regret the days they did this

well before we start i would like to introduce you ladies to my male friends this is darak,Ian,Jake they will be helping me with my revenge on you guys

Revenge -sob- what for -sob- we didnt -sob- do anything to you!!! screamed a sobbing Sakura

You didnt Pinky but your mother's oh they did... beautiful could have anything they wanted but didnt..we met before and they were just evil..this is for your mother's stupidity (If this line dosent make sence in it like 1:30 am so..yeah..)

Now how about we have a little a bit of fun..and with that the four males lined up in front of each of the females each one of them taking our a Kunai (Sasuke and Co. are frantically trying to break out of there bonds to help out the girls)

The girls are struggling and trying to no avail to get out and fight so they just starred there helplissly as one by one the males each took a kunai and were about to start ripping out there own clothes..In utter horror they did thye cut the tank strings and that showed them there bra's..all of them smirked suggestivley at the thoughs of there going to have one hell of a night...than to everyone's horror even the other 3 evil males Johe put a genjutsue on them and it was the night of the murder of there mom's. Every seEn replayed and replayed..To the mom's leaving to get grocery's,finding the note,the murder,sakura's face,to the "end" of Johe...but before they got lower they all felt it..4 extremley strong chakra signals and they were heading there way...

the girls gasped the boys were no longer there on the walls instead had Kunai to the other guys throats..

* * *

The boys wanted to rip them from limb to limb apart but it wouldent be fare..they knew that this was the girls fight so they hit there pressure points to parillize them and puncehed each in there face and steppted all over there "man hood" and then procided to get there females out of there bonds..The girls dropped to the floor..

The girls all stood up with the help from there partners..

I asked you if you new who you were dealing with said Ino and you said you did

Feel the wraft the four most deadlist Females..boys let us handdle them (THere is horror in the eyes of the soon to be dead males)

WIth that each girl went one of the males Sakura was with Johe

she took his arms and snapped them in half

That was for my mother screamed Sakura

Ino went up to Darak and tied him to chains and broke each of his finger one by one and his toes and than snapped his wrist and feet off..

THAT IS FOR BLOWING THOSE HORRIBLE PICS UP

Hinata and Tenten each went up the last to males Ian and Jake and snapped there necks with out a secound thought

Ino,Tenten and Hinata all went to where Sakura was and this each girl took a Kunai and put them on his neck

AND THIS SCREAMED THE FOUR GIRLS IS FOR DEFILLING THEM

Stab..Drip..Clang..

and after they were done they were so over whelmed with emotion they each collapsed onto the floor and hugged themselfes and each other and cried for there mothers,themselves,there partners,and lastley for the four dead men..tears of an avenger shook there whole bodies

Sasuke and CO. Just got up and went behind each of there parners and picked them up and hugged them to there cheset..The same thought went through all of there minds...

"They shouldent have to go through this alone"

With that they helped the girls up and kept a hold of there hands and left the room to go and find an exit our of there prision

* * *

_I Hope you guys like this chapter..and i hope this exsplains alot and this is not what is the main point "there not the bad guys" this was a side fight_

_REVIEW!!_


End file.
